


Family of Criminals

by Xyeliss



Category: Sly Cooper - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves, Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Uncle-Niece Relationship, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22974799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyeliss/pseuds/Xyeliss
Summary: What do you get when you mix three master thieves and an orphan girl? Family love of course! (Oneshot series)
Relationships: Bentley & Riley, Bentley & Sly Cooper & Murray, Murray & Riley, Sly Cooper & Riley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. Emotional Shielding (Riley & Bentley)

Bentley Wiseturtle was always prepared, as the brains of the gang, he had to take precautions for any situation. He would never want his friends to be in danger, but he knew Sly and Murray were perfectly capable of protecting themselves.

Though, the person he was most worried about, was his niece Riley.

Ever since the day Sly had disappeared, she had been... distant. She pushed herself too far with her training, couldn’t even talk to her uncles about how she felt, and worst of all... Her anger was getting the better of her.

An example of this happened one day, when the 18 year old thief had gotten into a fight with a crime boss, she won, but was seriously injured. 

Bentley had cleaned up the blood and was stitching up a gash on her arm. 

“Riley, you can’t keep doing this. I know you’ve been through a lot, but, you can’t let your anger control you.” 

She hissed in pain as she held still, “I’m NOT letting it control me, that jerk had it coming.”

Bentley raised a brow, “Oh really? Is that why you charged him through a window? Come on, Riley. I can read you like a book, just... Be honest with me, what did he do to make you upset?”

Riley was quiet, so he continued.

“Please, Riley... Me and Murray are really worried about you, you haven’t talked to us about anything that’s bothering you.”

The female raccoon looked down, “He... He insulted my father.”

Bentley looked at her sadly, “I... I’m sorry.”

She held back a sob, “It’s bad enough that dad isn’t here right now, but... Do I have to get reminded that he’s been gone for 6 years every time I go on a heist?!”

The turtle rubbed her back comfortingly, “I know, it hurts.”

Riley clenched her fists, looking downward, she wouldn’t let herself be weak. When she was, she lost her dad, but she wouldn’t show emotion or weakness ever again.

Her eyes widened when she felt her uncle... Was hugging her.

“I’m sorry he’s been gone for so long, but I promise you, we WILL get him back, I swear on my mother’s shell.”

Even though she had doubts, Riley hugged him back with tears in the corners of her eyes. “Th... Thank you, uncle.”


	2. Purring Raccoons (Sly & Riley)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bentley and Murray catch the leader of their gang doing something absolutely adorable as he cuddles with his daughter.

The ride back to Paris was surprisingly peaceful, Riley sitting next to Sly in the back as Bentley gave Murray directions. Yep, peaceful. The child was resting against him as she fought sleep, fluttering her orange eyes slightly.  
Sly smiled and put an arm around her, “You can rest, honeybunch, it’ll be a few hours before we’re home.”  
She nodded and purred, closing her eyes.  
Sly smiled, Riley purred whenever she was happy and safe, which made him relieved, the last thing he’d want is for her to be unhappy.  
He was overcome with fatherly love as he cuddled her, causing the purring to get louder.  
“She sounds like an engine.” Murray whispered. “Must mean she’s happy.”  
Bentley nodded and whispered as well, “According to my research, young raccoons purr when they feel safe or when they’re with their parents.”  
Suddenly, a sound filled their ears, more purring. Sly was doing it too.  
Bentley looked back, and saw Sly was asleep as well, holding onto the little girl as the two raccoons purred in unison.  
He chuckled, they were adorable together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So cute TMT  
> Sorry this chapter is short

**Author's Note:**

> So cute! I love the relationship of Bentley and Riley, she’s the chaotic niece while he’s the level-headed uncle! Poor Riley misses her pops, Bentley and Murray will do their best to be the mentors she needs, until they get Sly back.


End file.
